


In Any Universe

by sunlitflowers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light One Rumplestiltskin, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestilskin is the most revered and sought after hero the Land with Magic has ever seen. </p><p>Queen-to-be Belle French is tired of the generic knight trying to court her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Any Universe

Belle had seen many knights come into her kingdom and they all issued the same reaction from her handmaidens. With an entire kingdom as her dowry, she wasn’t exactly wanting for marriage proposals. She wanted someone she could have a real connection with. An actual life instead of just King and Queen. As she sat in the garden reading her book, she rolled her eyes as everyone in the castle grounds started freaking out. She didn’t look up from the paragraphs even as the horse ran into the lawn off trail carrying a knight in white armor with gold adornments. He was just like every other trying way too hard to win her hand. He’d probably spew some tale about his achievements and why he’d be the most perfect King to ever grace the lands. Belle didn’t flinch. At least his horse was blocking the view from the sun. His helmet literally sparkled as he removed it. He dropped down from his horse and knelt before her. He wasn’t young like the rest of them and she didn’t know how to feel about that. He was far more attractive, but she wouldn’t let that distract her. All he wanted was one thing and she had a better sense of dignity than to let her own drive allow that. 

“My name is Rumpelstiltskin. I’ve come to ask your permission to sit with you, my Queen.”

A few things got her attention. Rumpelstiltskin was known far and wide for being anywhere and everywhere to save those in danger. They called him the Light One and he’d already made his way into her history books. No other before him had inherited the dark magic only to truly use it for good. So, he’d sought her out specifically. He didn’t want to marry her. He didn’t want her father’s permission, only hers, to sit with her.

“I don’t see why not. Grab a book.” She drew the basket over. That usually sent the suitors away. Women weren’t meant to read, get ideas, learn, etcetera etcetera.

He placed his heavy armor atop his horse and picked up a book. He sat down in the chair next to her. Belle smiled just a little and went back to reading. She shifted a little as a cold breeze flowed through and gave her a chill. He retrieved his cape and draped it over her shoulders casually. That seemed to just about eliminate her prejudices against Knights. He wasn’t one, but he would be for her. She could feel it in her the more they talked. Rumpelstiltskin was just and good and would never bring harm to her. Belle admired him. She insisted he stayed for dinner.

“My Queen, I’d be more than delighted and honored. I’d rather sit at your table than any other, but my work is being called away at any time.” He gave her a gracious fair warning. 

“If you disappear to save the world, I understand.” She nodded, placing her hand on his. She selfishly wanted him to return to her. “You may come back when you need a place to rest your head and a good meal?”

“I will fight harder and stronger than any Knight to come back here as long as you wish it.” 

Days turned into weeks turned into months and Rumpelstiltskin always eventually came back and brought her gifts of appreciation which had been bestowed upon him. Anytime he was away, Belle grew fonder. All too soon she missed him so much she couldn’t stand it, but she never went looking for him. If he wanted her, he’d have to come get her. He always did. They would meet at her gates when she knew he’d be returning and embrace. No matter how empty his belly or tired his eyes he would always tell her the stories of where he’d been. Sometimes he’d stay in the castle for days before getting called back out. During that time they were inseparable. Rumpelstiltskin was her best friend and the object of her affections. He could ask for anything and she would grant it to him immediately. He never asked for anything more than spending time with her. She was every bit of beautiful as her name suggested. He knew she was no Queen just yet, but he couldn’t think of any other term which would better suit that he would serve her and only her as a man could do a woman. Then it hit him.

Rumpelstiltskin sent a dove when he was on his way home to Belle so she would know exactly this time when he was returning. His horse ran so fast he was certain they were flying. Belle ran out to him in her full gown wearing no shoes or stockings on her feet. They were both out of breath and panting as they collided into each other. This time he held her just a little longer. He was rewarded with a hum and her nose meeting the crook of his neck. He felt like a man returning home from war to his sweetheart. He removed his glove to rub her back and soothe the tense worries. Belle cared so much about every little thing. To be on her list was a gratitude he couldn’t fathom sometimes. There were days when he didn’t think he’d done anything worthy of her. Belle was kind. She was everything that he worked to be. She liked being around him as well to boot. She looked up to him and took his hands in hers to lead him in the castle. As her personal guest and dearest friend and adored Knight, Rumpelstiltskin was graciously welcomed into the French castle. She held the bend of his arm and kissed his cheek before letting her handmaidens take him away to get settled in before dinner. With his notice Belle was able to prepare a glorious feast. 

They were seated next to each other at the dinner table where Rumpelstiltskin decorated her with a beautiful necklace. It had been given to him as thanks from a woman for getting her out of an arranged marriage to be with a stable boy. He then spoke of there being no greater injustice than a child fighting in man’s war and women forced to marry someone out of her control to stop it.

“You’ve halted the first ogre war and kept my kingdom safe from another. I don’t imagine there to be either of those things happening for a time.” Belle praised.

“You will never know danger again. I’ll protect you.”

“I know it every time you leave. It’s painful, but admirable work you do.”

“I never mean to cause you harm. I want to be the reason for your happiness and give you all fine things.”

“You’d do well to watch your tongue. Some may think you’re trying to court me.” Belle hid her blushing face by taking a sip of her drink.

“Would that be so terrible? Or even further if I got permission to marry you?”

 

She looked at him then and found he was absolutely serious. Rumpelstiltskin was indeed trying to ask her hand in marriage. She realized the necklace was a sort of engagement present from him. He held no ring, he was not on one knee. He was not pressuring her. Just asking a simply terrifying question. Belle cleared her throat and straightened herself. Hope poured into his eyes. She raised her fan and leaned forward to tell him a secret.

“Meet me in the gardens tonight below my window.”

That night Belle, dressed in her white night gown, left her chambers without a candle to sneak around and meet him outside after seeing Rumpelstiltskin waiting. She hid away from the late night handmaidens and servants still cleaning up dinner. She slipped around corners and made her way finally outside. She ran around the corner and collided into his chest. He wasn’t wearing armor and she still felt safer with him than anywhere else. With tears in her eyes, she explained her greatest fear now that they were alone. They would be together, happy as ever with a family all their own. He would go off on a battle and be killed, leaving her heart completely shattered. Rumple held her tighter and promised that wasn’t just going to happen. He had unfathomable power and the only thing that could kill him was kept hidden far away. Nothing was ever going to pull him from her and their little one. Or plural; ones. Belle smiled, tears still falling down her face, but a little more calmed. She kissed him like she was an expert. Her body pressed against his, her fingers through his hair. She traced his lips with her tongue and opened her mouth as he exhaled a moan. He tasted as perfect as he looked. She whimpered when he bunched her nightgown in his hand.

“Take me away where we can be King and Queen of our own home.”

“We can figure out how. For now, I’m happy to have you in my arms.” He hugged her, flesh to flesh, like he needed it far more than she did.

“You could have me in other ways.”

“I don’t want to be called away.” He explained, voice lower and rougher as though he’d swallowed glass and still enjoyed it. The space between her thighs certainly did. “Instead of seeing you, I’d see their danger.”

“What do you see whee you kiss me?” 

Rumple hummed, caressing her cheek and pressing the other hand into her back. “Everything. You are the moon that brings in the tides.”

“Then you must be the ocean of stars so we may still be together in the same universe without yearning. Or I’m the ocean and you the moon.”

“I would feel terrible. You reaching, but I not seeing. Not being able to see me during the morning, but I can see you.”

“But I know that you are there and on beautiful clear days, I can see you.” Belle pointed out. She lightly scratched at the nape of his neck.

“Does that mean you will marry me?” He placed his forehead to hers. Belle nodded.

“If we may have a house together that’s just our family’s. And you come to bed with me tonight.” She pleaded, tugging on his hands. She leaned against the wall of the castle and he hovered over her.

“Anything you want. I am at your service.” 

She kissed him slowly to linger it out. “And I am at yours. We’ll be very happy together, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> i had this stuck in my head / written for a long time now so i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
